The House of Monsters
Synopsis Monster Allergy is a magical saga about a pasty-faced Kid Zick who is allergic to many things including MONSTERS and has the ability to see them! And as luck would have it,his house is overflowing with these cute creatures! Zick befriended lively,new neighbour Elena Potato and together they tell a tale of friendship,adventure,humor and thrills! Summary The comic opens with the Potatos moving into their new house in Old Mill Village. When Elena is asked to answer the door when it rings, she opens it to find Pattie and Mattie,who bring 'friendship' dougnuts for them. As a 'kind gesture', they give Elena a list of the 'cool neighbors', the 'so-so ones' and the ones to avoid. On the last, she finds only one name; Zick . After hearing them describe him, she decides to pay him a visit. Pattie and Mattie leave when she says that he sounds 'interesting. Seeing Timothy, she tries to get her cat, Purcy, to play with him. Timothy however, stikes at Purcy and goes inside. Elena tries to get Purcy stuck in the cat's doorway, but is caught by Zick, who is wearing a mask. She tries to find an excuse to enter and meet him, but he simply avoids it. Zick remarks to Timothy that he finds Elena funny, but Timothy calls her sneaky. When his grandmother asks about Elena, he remarks that he feels embarrassed that someone seemed eager to meet him. A few days later, at the End of Summer Party in Old Mill Village Elementary School. Elena overhears a bunch of bullies make fun of her last name. She originally wished to avoid getting into trouble since she promised her mom, but when she hears them call Zick 'a little corpse', she confronts them. She is first told by their leader, David, that she's lucky since they didn't beat up girls, but she throws the first punch. It escalates to a fist fight among the three bullies and her. It is stopped when Zick arrives and orders them to, and he threatens to look at them with his 'Demon Eyes'. The leader, David, immediately backs off and apoligizes, but secretly asks Zick's permission to make fun of him to maintain his reputation. Zick allows him. Elena leaves the school with Zick and a black eye. Elena asks to use Zick's bathroom to clean up, since she doesn't want her mom to know of her fist fight. There she meets Zick's mother, Greta Barrymore. She compliments the house unlike other people who thinks its 'scary'. She notices a picture of Zick's father , and Zick replies that he died when Zick was still little. He also shows her a picture of his grandparents, to which he remarks that he's never met. She asks him whether he can see monsters, to which he replies that he's the only one that can. He describes some that are in his house, and even says that Timothy is a talking cat. Elena remarks that she's jealous. Mrs. Barrymore comes back with snacks, and helps Elena hide her black eye from her mother. Zick accompanies her to her front door with halloween make up. They say that it is for a Halloween play. A few days later, Elena searches for a missing Purcy and asks for Zick's help. Zick jokes that cats are cooked at 'The Old Mill', a fancy resaurant. Elena believes him and accuses the owner, a man named Tobias, of stealing her cat. When the man gets threatening, Zick orders her to run. Elena treats Zick to an ice cream parlor. The man at the counter offers Elena some puppies he found to replace Purcy. Fred, the local mailman offers to take the puppies and find them some owners. When Zick gets a strange feeling, he looks up and sees a ghost of a bulldog on the ceiling. He kncoks over Elena's ice cream and hurries home, the ghost chasing him. He leads the ghost home and asks for help from his grandparents. They ask him whether he has realized that he is not like others and is 'special'. They also say that the ghost he saw is good and is only asking for help. They encourage him to use his abilities to help the ghost. In the evening, he and Elena return to the Old Mill. They notice that a lot of pets have gone missing, especially dogs. They decide to check Tobias' kitchen but are almost caught. They hide under a bridge where Zick sees numerous ghosts of dogs, including the first one. Elena almost slips but is saved by Fred. He defends Tobias and offers to take them inside, but Zick refuses. He tells Elena that the dogs that were missing are dead, and he knows who killed them. Sometime later, they sneak into the suspect's house. They are seen by Pattie and Mattie, who call the police on them. While inside, Zick gets visions of the dogs being killed. They hear the door being unlocked and hide inside a cabinet. The police have arrived and the house is revealed to be Fred's, the mailman. Elena and Zick are discovered in a cabinet filled with unmailed letters. Elena and Zick accuse Fred of the murders, and he cracks and confesses. The officer says that keeping unmailed letters is a federal offence and arrests him. While being brought to the car, the mailman says that taking the ice cream man's bulldog puppies was going to be his greatest murder. Zick remembers what the bulldog ghost told him before. He and Elena rush to the river beside the Old Mill. They search for the puppies until they are found by Tobias. When Tobias remarks that he doesn't care about the dogs, Zick declares that he is lying. Tobias brings them to his restaurant and shows them the bulldog puppies. He found and rescued them the night before. He had only scared them away because he thought they wanted to take the puppies from him. Zick sees the bulldog ghosts and guesses that the puppies are his children, which is correct. They leave Tobias, and Zick reassures Elena that Tobias with take good care of the puppies. Elena finds it unfair that everyone but her has had a happy ending, since Purcy is still missing. She says that Zick should use his special abilities to help her, and Zick argues that he is not special. Elena remarks that she wishes to see monsters as well. As they leave, a bombo guides a group of young monsters across the street. Important Events *Elena moves to Old Mill and meets Zick. *She also meets Pattie and Mattie, the bullies, David, Ford and Soup. *Purcy goes missing. *Zick accepts his ability to see and communicate with monsters and ghosts, and that he is not 'ordinary'. *He also is shown to have strange visions, depending on the circumstances. *It is shown that there are monsters even outside the Barrymore household. First Apperances * Elena Potato * Ezekiel Zick * Purcy * Timothy * Greta Barrymore * Patty * Matty * David * Theo & Tessa * Tobias * Zobedja (Metioned) * Harvey Potato * Julie Potato * Officer Jackson Differences to the Cartoon WOP Pictures TravelTips.jpg ElenaFile.jpg ZickFile.jpg Synopsis1.jpg Gossip1.jpg Gossip2.jpg JustLikeHumans.jpg Monstergazette.jpg OtherCharacters.jpg